pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camerupt
|border = |name=Camerupt |jname=(バクーダ Bakuuda) |image=323Camerupt.png |ndex=323 |evofrom=Numel |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= CAM-mer-rupt |hp=70 |atk=100 |def=70 |satk=105 |sdef=75 |spd=40 |total=460 |species=Eruption Pokémon |type= / |height=6'09" |weight=485.0 lbs. |ability=Magma Armor Solid Rock Anger Point (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a / -type Pokémon that lives in hot places. It was introduced in Generation III. Appearance Camerupt is a medium-sized camel Pokémon. Camerupt have three blue circles on each side of its body. Camerupt have four short orange legs, three orange hairs on its head and has an orange tail. It also has two stone humps (similar to volcanoes). Special abilities Camerupt has the abilities Magma Armor and Solid Rock along with the hidden ability Anger Point. Magma Armor prevents Camerupt from being frozen while Solid Rock reduces a super effective move's power on Camerupt. Anger Point maximizes Camerupt's Attack stats when being hit by a critical hit. In the anime Camerupt made multiple appearances in the anime. It appeared in AG046: Candid Camerupt where it battled Ash's Pikachu. It appeared minorly in AG086: Lights Camerupt Action! who helped a trainer called Elijah film. One was used by Noland in AG135: Numero Uno Articuno. A Camerupt made a cameo in DP091: One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. In DP140: Historical Mystery Tour, a Camerupt attack Ash, Brock, and Dawn. One appeared in DP171: Dawn of a Royal Day!. One finally appeared in MS013: Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions in the opening scenes. Evolution Camerupt evolves from Numel as of level 33. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Camerupt |rubysapphire = Evolve Numel |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Numel |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 227, Stark Mountain |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Numel |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Numel |Trozei=Phobos Drill, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Numel |PMD2=Giant Volcano (1-19F), Dark Crater (3-15BF), Dark Crater Pit (1-6BF), Shimmer Hill (1-17F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Crysta Cave |Ranger3=Faldera Island, Ice Temple |PPWii=Lava Zone }} Pokédex entries | name=Camerupt| ruby=Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees F courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated magma.| sapphire=The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokémon apparently erupts often when it is enraged.| emerald=A Pokémon that lives in the crater of a volcano. Every 10 years, the volcanoes on its back erupt violently. Research is under way on the cause of eruption.| firered=If angered, the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes.| leafgreen=If angered, the humps on its back erupt in a shower of molten lava. It lives in the craters of volcanoes.| diamond=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.| pearl=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.| platinum=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.| heartgold=It lives in the crater of a volcano. It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every 10 years.| soulsilver=It lives in the crater of a volcano. It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every 10 years.| black=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.| white=It has volcanoes on its back. If magma builds up in its body, it shudders, then erupts violently.| }} Origins Camerupt appears to be based on a camel with volcano humps while Camerupt's English name comes from the words "camel" and "eruption". Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Camerupt and its pre-evolved form, Numel. *Camerupt is the only Pokémon to have all of its abilities differing from its pre-evolution Numel. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon